


Disobedience

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Biting, Dogboys & Doggirls, Frottage, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Urgently called in to work with short notice, Hajime had to leave his boyfriends to themselves. After much protest and resistance to their overly adorable pleading faces, Hajime dragged himself to work.He had been planning to make it up to them.Now it looks like he might need to do the opposite.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kyoutani Kentarou, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kyoutani Kentarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avestrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avestrum/gifts).



> For Leon!
> 
> I can't believe asking that on twt actually made me write something...
> 
> I wrote this all in one afternoon, it's not betaed (most of my stuff isn't anyway, but), so forgive me for typos etc.
> 
> Kindaichi and Kyoutani both have canine features, there is description of knotting. Please by wary if that's not your thing!

There are plenty of occasions that Hajime comes home to Yuutarou and Kentarou curled up together on the couch waiting for him to get home. He works later than both of them, and he loves coming home to the smell of dinner cooking and the sight of them cuddling up to each other.

He’d worried for so long about their closeness, wondering if there was an issue with co-dependency, but for the most part they do just as well apart as they do together. Hajime prefers them both just how they are. There’s no need to split them up when he gets treated to the sight of two wagging tails every morning, every evening, every weekend. 

Today is slightly different. Urgently called in to work with short notice, Hajime had to leave his boyfriends to themselves. After much protest and resistance to their overly adorable pleading faces, Hajime dragged himself to work. 

He had been planning to make it up to them. 

Now it looks like he might need to do the opposite. 

\- 

Weekends are for the three of them to bond. It’s when they went out on dates or running or simply lounged around together. On most occasions there was a little  _ more _ . 

Hajime had been handsy this morning, he’s only like that when he’s horny. All it’s got Kentarou is riled up. Yuutarou is antsy too, his ears twitchy. Kentarou can see him checking his phone every few seconds. He’s trying to forget about it and watch the TV show they’d been watching before they were interrupted, but Yuutarou’s fidgeting in the corner of his eye is distracting. Even if he doesn’t care about the crappy show he finds himself growling. “Stop it, I can’t fucking focus,” he huffs, shooting Yuutarou a quick glare. 

Clicking the screen off on his phone, Yuutarou puts it down on the arm of the sofa. “Sorry,” he replies, his fluffy black ears pinned back to his head, “I just… want him home.” 

Snorting, Kentarou shuffles to yank Yuutarou against him. “Me too,” Kentarou admits, nuzzling his jaw, “But you still got me.” 

Kentarou feels the way Yuutarou relaxes against him and he can’t help smiling into his skin. He begins lapping soothingly down to his chin, down over his neck. In a sign of trust, Yuutarou stretches his neck to give him more access, his soft tail swaying behind him. “I do. I know I do.” Yuutarou hums contentedly, enjoying the way Kentarou bathes him in kisses. 

It’s true, while Hajime rescued them, Kentarou is the one who has always protected him, and he’ll never forget that. 

That’s the duality of Kentarou Kentarou. While he’s rough around everyone else, when he’s with Yuutarou it’s like all of his rough edges flatten out and smooth over… Most of the time. He still on occasion gets the urge to pin him down and fuck him senseless, clamp down on his pulse and dig bruises everywhere he can reach. 

It’s a different kind of rough, it’s the rough that only Yuutarou experiences, the side of Kentarou reserved for Yuutarou and Yuutarou alone. 

A rough that is getting harder and harder to resist showing. 

When Yuutarou wants something, he gets it. It’s just his nature. While he’s not explicit in asking, it just comes so naturally. Out of the three of them, Yuutarou is the least guarded in showing his emotions. His body language is so easy to read, sometimes he doesn’t even notice it. 

The amount of happy pheromones Yuutarou secretes is suffocating, Kentarou hugs him a little tighter, a show of how much he’s his, canines scraping over Yuutarou’s pulse. He shudders in his grip, fingers moving to curl into his shirt as he whines. 

“Yuu, how about we pass some of the time while we wait for Master, hmm?” Kentarou asks, his voice caked in gravel, “I know how excited you are…” 

A blush spreads over Yuutarou’s cheeks, there’s no hiding from Kentarou. “We shouldn’t-” he protests weakly, groaning when Kentarou shifts to shove his leg between Yuutarou’s thighs and his hand down the back of his boxers. “Ken~” Yuutarou whines, moaning at the fingers groping at his ass, encouraging him to buck against his leg. 

“I gotta take care of you,” Kentarou insists, “Puppy.” 

Yuutarou quickly gives in, clumsily aiming his lips for Kentarou’s as he grinds against him, chasing pleasure. Kentarou kneads Yuutarou’s ass in the palms of his hands, letting Yuutarou do all the work for himself. His cute tongue explores Kentarou’s mouth enthusiastically. 

He really didn’t take much convincing. The thought of punishment has crossed Kentarou’s mind, sure, but he’s not above having a little fun. If Hajime finds out, it’ll simply be even more fun. 

The TV show now forgotten, Kentarou focuses only on Yuutarou in front of him. His cock is firm against his thigh, he feels his precum beginning to soak through. Ever eager, Yuutarou tilts his head for a better angle, his free hand moving over Kentarou’s crotch. 

Groaning, Kentarou whips one of his hands from Yuutarou to grab his wrist, pulling back from the kiss with a wet smack. The way Yuutarou looks at him, the spark of desperate lust catching his eye, makes Kentarou’s instincts soar. “Patience, Yuu,” he says gruffly, his own cock throbbing hard at the way Yuutarou whimpers pleadingly. “Suck on my fingers,” Kentarou demands, letting go of Yuutarou’s wrist to place on Yuutarou’s tongue, mouth welcoming them as soon as he had asked. “Good boy,” he praises. 

Yuutarou closes his lips around Kentarou’s fingers. Obediently, Yuutarou doesn’t try to touch him again, instead curling his slim fingers around Kentarou’s wrist as he laves attention to his thick fingers. He’s so good at that, for a moment Kentarou wonders if maybe he should just fuck Yuutarou’s face and come on his tongue, but he’s already made his mind up what he wants to do. 

That devilish tongue pokes through the v of his fingers, coating them liberally with saliva. He can tell Yuutarou’s ever increasing need by the frequency of his thrusts. They become fast, then slow down as he begins panting around his fingers, eyes glistening as he gets closer and closer. Taking pity on him, once he’s satisfied with the wetness, Kentarou pulls out his fingers with a pop, his own desperate need to be inside of Yuutarou growing. 

Drooling, Yuutarou begins pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses along Kentarou’s jawline. He’s quietly whining with each breath, both hands grabbing the front of Kentarou’s shirt. “I’ve got you, pup, like I promised.” He trails his fingers behind Yuutarou’s tail and beneath his boxers, saliva dripping down between Yuutarou’s crack. He shivers at the feel, making Kentarou laugh gruffly. 

Yuutarou is always surprisingly tight. As he flicks the wet pad against it it spasms, causing a spark of electricity up Yuutarou’s spine and he rocks back against the feeling, then forward into Kentarou’s thigh. “Ken…” Yuutarou moans as he worms the tip of his first finger in. He’s completely melted against him, trembling as he mouths against his collarbone, the tip of his ear tickling Kentarou’s chin. “More, Ken…” 

Yuutarou has always been one to bite off more than he can chew, but by now Kentarou knows there’s more fun in obliging than refusing, so he thrusts the first finger to the hilt, making Yuutarou tense in his hold, cock throbbing against his leg as he cries out. “Oh, I’m sorry, too much?” He growls cruelly, pulling it out to thrust in again, pulling a pleasured sob from his throat. Yuutarou is incredibly tolerant of whatever he and Hajime give to him, it’s so easy to do anything to him. 

Even so, Kentarou makes sure Yuutarou is loose enough to add a second finger, scissoring them inside of him and stretching him out for a third. By this point, Yuutarou is a shivering mess, on the verge of orgasm. He’s far soaked through both of their clothes, he sobs brokenly against him. “Please, Ken, I need to come,” Yuutarou pleads, rocking long and slow against his thigh. 

It’s not up to Kentarou to decide when Yuutarou can come or not, his pleasure belongs to Hajime, but he’s not here, and that gives Kentarou a high of being in charge. The fact that Yuutarou is so far gone that he doesn’t realise he doesn’t need to ask just makes Kentarou’s canine growl in triumph. “OK puppy,” Kentarou says, voice a low rumble, “You can come for me now.” 

Kentarou curls his fingers against Yuutarou’s prostate. That, with Kentarou’s permission, makes Yuutarou white out, pressing his face into Kentarou’s chest as he comes. He uses what friction he has against Kentarou’s leg to ride out his orgasm, twitching with aftershocks. Kentarou continues stimulating him, making him squirm and whine. 

“Good boy,” Kentarou pants, fingers relentlessly rubbing his prostate, “Good puppy,” he repeats, sliding his fingers out when Yuutarou begins coming back to himself and tries to wriggle away from oversensation. He keeps a firm grip on him, burying his face in Yuutarou’s neck to press teeth to his pulse. Yuutarou, panting, goes limp, submitting to the gentle bite. Kentarou sucks in a mark, then licks over the red flesh. “I’m not done with you yet.” 

So pliant, Kentarou positions Yuutarou to lie on his stomach on the couch, pulling down his trousers and boxers to expose his pretty ass. There are some almost faded marks there from the riding crop Hajime used on him last week, his hole pink and winking. Yuutarou’s tail is held up high to give him this view, Kentarou can’t help but lean forward to nip playfully at it. With an annoyed huff, Yuutarou pulls it away, so he clamps down on the flesh of his ass instead. 

Howling in delicious pain, Yuutarou’s fingers grip the sofa so hard Kentarou hopes his claws don’t tear the fabric. While they can wash the come out, he’s not sure Hajime will be very pleased if he has to stitch it, or worse get a new one. 

Pulling back from the bite, Kentarou admires his handiwork, knowing there’s no way Hajime could possibly miss this. “You look good like this,” Kentarou says, grabbing Yuutarou’s hip to pull him back a little for a better angle. He moves exactly how he wants him to, Kentarou grins in pride. “Perfect.” 

Kentarou isn’t bothered with taking his clothes off, especially when he’s so desperate, so he pulls his underwear down to free his aching red cock, sighing instantly in relief. It had been painful stuck in his boxers, but he knows just how to remedy that. 

Kneeling up, Kentarou lines up the head of his dick with Yuutarou’s entrance, his free hand running up Yuutarou’s back. “You’re so naughty… wanting me to do this… what will Master say?” He teases as he pushes the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle. Yuutarou trembles beneath him, but doesn’t make any sign of discomfort as he moans gutturally. 

Although Yuutarou knows how disappointed Hajime will be in him, he has every right to be disappointed in Hajime, too, for leaving them after teasing them. If he left them to their own devices, it was his fault. That’s his reasoning as Kentarou fills him up inch by inch. Kentarou is undeniably thicker than Hajime, and in his pettiness he finds it amusing. 

Once fully seated inside Yuutarou, Kentarou folds over his back, hands petting his flanks. “You’re so tight… How are you always so tight?” He asks with wonder, groaning as he grinds into him. Yuutarou simply moans in answer, the noise muffled by the fabric of the couch, and Kentarou leans back to catch his breath. 

With a hand on Yuutarou’s neck for leverage, keeping him pinned beneath him, Kentarou pulls back slowly before snapping his hips back into him. Yuutarou sobs with the overstimulation, but all the sound does is urge Kentarou on. Roughly, Kentarou pounds into him, effortlessly hitting his prostate on every thrust. He’s completely at Kentarou’s mercy, back arching against his chest as he drools on the couch.   
  
Despite coming not too long ago, Yuutarou begins to harden, drooling precome beneath him. He’s flushed all over knowing there’s no explanation for that to Hajime. Kentarou doesn’t seem to care, his hand digging bruises into his hip, so Yuutarou doesn’t either. With his ears pinned back in submission, his tail trapped between them, he lets Kentarou have his way. 

Have his way, Kentarou does, unable to suppress the feral growl in his throat as his knot builds at the base of his cock. Instinctively, he bites down on the juncture between Yuutarou’s shoulder and neck to hold him there as he pumps it in and out. Yuutarou’s hole stretches around the growing bulb and it’s by far the most pleasurable thing Kentarou has ever experienced. It gets harder and harder to pull out each time, Yuutarou’s body protesting. Yuutarou himself is sobbing now, completely at his mercy and moaning unabashedly. He imagines his face is a mess, he cant want to lick his tears from his flushed cheeks. 

On the edge of coming, Kentarou pulls out one last time, panting into Yuutarou’s shoulder. With one more forceful thrust, his knot slips in for the final time, catching on his rim. Kentarou bites harder into Yuutarou, drawing blood as he comes inside him. Untouched, he feels Yuutarou come beneath him too, his walls throbbing around his pulsing knot. Kentarou can’t hear his own feral howl, swamped out by Yuutarou’s, until both of them collapse exhausted, no breath left but to pant hard, out of sync with each other. 

Kentarou is still coming, pulsing wave after wave of seed into Yuutarou, making the man twitch beneath his weight. It takes him a while to open his eyes, his entire body completely lax and laid out over Yuutarou, but when he does, he definitely doesn’t expect to see any staring back at him, a scary glint in them that makes his ears lower guiltily. 

“Well…” Hajime’s voice booms through the living room. Yuutarou flinches beneath Kentarou, his body shifting stiffly to look up at him through blurry, teary eyes. “Looks like I missed all the fun.” 

Kentarou growls in defiance despite everything in him knowing what he has done is wrong. “You left us.” 

Yuutarou remains silent, no protest of guilt as he bows his head, baring his throbbing neck to Hajime. 

“So you thought you would disobey me? Sorry, it doesn’t work like that and you both know it.” Hajime says sternly, eyeing the bleeding wound on Yuutarou’s neck and frowning. “Once you can move, you’ll go get cleaned up. I’ll take care of Yuu.” 

Kentarou swallows, reluctantly nodding. He’s not a fan of leaving Yuutarou so vulnerable, but it’s Hajime and he knows he’ll look after him. 

“Sorry sir…” Yuutarou’s small, raspy voice says. Hajime doesn’t give him any sympathy. 

“Yeah, you will be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated, even if they're just keysmashes!!  
> Two cakes n all that.


End file.
